The recovery of smaller surface water vessels, such as manned or unmanned surface water vessels (USVs), by larger parent ships or on land structures is an emerging technology. Once recovered by the parent ship, servicing operations such as fueling and general maintenance may be performed. Traditionally, the recovery of a smaller vessel is accomplished by driving the smaller vessel alongside a stationary parent ship or structure and lifted by davit into the ship or structure. Alternatively, the smaller water vessel may be driven up a ramp into the larger ship. Ramps are also used to facilitate launching operations where the manned or unmanned surface water vessels are launched into the water.
In launch and recovery operations, the water vessel is typically captured by rope or lanyards attached to the parent ship or structure. There are inherent risks associated with the launch and recovery of water vessels up and down ramps. Water vessels may be manned or unmanned aluminum boats that weigh about 20,000 lbs. Any uncontrolled slippage of a water vessel during a launch or recovery operation places operators at jeopardy, and may result in damage to the water vessel or the parent ship or the structure on which the water vessel is loaded. The prior art does not teach an operator-friendly apparatus that prevents rollback, and the adverse effects associated with the rollback of vessels being launched or recovered.